harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Honeydukes
Honeydukes is a marvellous wizarding sweet shop located on High Street in the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade. It was first established in 1641 and is owned by Ambrosius Flume and his wife, and is filled with “''shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable''”. In addition to the standard wizarding candy that is sold there, the owners also make their own fudge and chocolate. For obvious reasons, the shop is quite a popular destination for Hogwarts students when visiting Hogsmeade on the weekends and during the Christmas season one can barely move due to the crowd of visitors . History The shop is run by Ambrosius Flume, a rather large, bald man, and his wife, who watched over the shop when he went to the cellar to retrieve the sweets that the main shop was running out of. Honeydukes also houses the entrance to a secret passageway from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry directly into the cellar of the sweet-shop; however, it is advisable only to use it to go from Hogwarts Castle to Honeydukes and not the other way around, due to the presence of a stone slide at the Hogwarts end. In the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Corridor on the third floor of Hogwarts Castle, one can find a large stone statue of Gunhilda. By tapping the back of the statue with one's wand and incant "Dissendium", one will open up the secret passageway in the statue's hunched back, leading down a short, cool stone slide. They will land in a very low, very narrow earthy passageway that twists like a rabbit's burrow, rising after an hour or so and reaches a large, worn stone staircase after ten minutes of steep ascent. There are over two hundred steps on this staircase, and those climbing it will usually be surprised when their head hits the hard, cold trap-door. This trap-door leads into the cellar of Honeydukes, and matches the dusty floor perfectly. The cellar of the shop is full of wooden crates and boxes, with a very dusty floor and a large wooden staircase leading up to the main shop. In the cellar, one could hear the opening and shutting of the sweet-shop door, as well as the tinkling of the bell above it. Honeydukes maintains and supplies the Honeydukes Express, a large food trolley which sells sweets to the staff and students riding the Hogwarts Express. It is driven about, and the candies are dispersed, by a kind, wizened old lady. During the Calamity in the 2010s, volunteer members of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force were able to make visits to Honeydukes with the usage of Portkeys. On these visits, they were tasked with collecting Wrackspurts seen throughout the shop. Products Product packaging Whizzbees.jpg Wizarding World of Harry Potter Peppermint Toads 1.jpg Pink Coconut Ice 3.jpg Fudge Flies.jpg Jellyslugs.jpg Exploding bonbons.jpg Sugared Butterfly Wings.jpg CauldronCakes.jpg Toothflossing Stringmints art.jpg Chocolate Frog2.jpg Shock-o-Choc 2.jpg Salt Water Taffy.jpg DrooblesBestBlowingGum.jpg Black pepper imps art.jpg Wizochoc1.jpg Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans art.jpg GlacialSnowFlakes1.jpg Sweets sold Behind the scenes *The 2-disc DVD edition of includes an interactive tour of Honeydukes, featuring the main shop area, as well as the cellar and the entrance to the Hogwarts' secret tunnel. The tour includes exclusive footage of Fred and George Weasley wandering about the place and, ultimately, accessing the secret tunnel. *There is a recreation of Honeydukes in . *Alfonso Cuarón included some Mexican elements in Honeydukes, such as Chocolate Skeletons. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned only) *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection (mentioned only) * Notes and references de:Honigtopf es:Honeydukes fr:Honeydukes fi:Hunajaherttua it:Mielandia ru:Сладкое королевство pl:Miodowe Królestwo pt-br:dedos de Mel Category:Honeydukes